Wild Thing
by TriplePirouette
Summary: BASED ON X3 SPOILERS. She was something, someone else. Something wild. Something untamed. A look at the LoganJean scene


Title: Wild Thing

By: TriplePirouette

Category: Angst

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm a poor and having fun... take pity...

Distribution: my site, anywhere else please ask first :)

Summary: Based on X3 Spoilers- "She was something, someone else. Something wild. Something untamed."

Author's notes: Not W/R. I know. But, it's short and it was bugging me- so this is what you get. I am, in no way, a WJ shipper, but this was too good to pass up. This is a one shot- don't ask for more, there isn't any more in me. Also, not beta'd. sorry- it's too short for that.

Feedback PLEASE at: I love anything constructive! Blatant flames, however, will be disregarded and used to roast s'mores...

* * *

Logan knew he was the only person who knew that there was something seriously wrong with Jean Grey. Sure, the Professor and Storm and everyone else in the mansion knew that she was sick, that she had been engulfed by floodwaters and left to her own devices for months and probably was in a coma, but only Wolverine knew what was really wrong. 

The nagging feeling began when he was carrying her limp body back to the Blackbird after they'd first found her. Her hair was falling over his arm in a cascade, brushing his thigh. Her hair shouldn't have been that long. She was only gone a few months, and her short style would not have grown that much, especially if she had to fend for herself and was slightly malnourished.

But her hair was long, and thick, and bright red; all things it shouldn't have been.

Later, when he was helping Hank and he got to see her stripped nearly bare in the medbay, he noticed the honed muscle that seemed to be coiled and tense, even as she slept. He looked up at the monitors and found her vital signs strong.

He shook his head. She even smelled different. The very smell of her skin was different. Something was very wrong with her, and everyone in the mansion was so excited to have her back that they were simply ignoring the fact that she was in far too good of a shape to have been missing and fending for herself for months.

It was dinnertime when he crept into the medbay, he knew that everyone else would be in the dining hall hoping to get updates on her condition. In the lower levels Logan could calm himself and stop controlling his heightened senses and let them work as they truly could.

That was when he sensed it.

She wasn't Jean.

She was something, someone else. Something wild. Something untamed.

He knew. It was the same when he let the Wolverine in him completely take over.

There was someone, something, else in there with her.

When he caressed her face, her eyes jumped open. He was instantly on alert. He watched her eyes transform from second to second: from confused and afraid to calm and controlled. He watched the wild thing inside her vie for domination before she grabbed at him and jumped up, begging for him to help her, to kill her.

When the wildness took over again, Jean lunged at him, her lips meshing with his violently.

"I've wanted that for so long… we could be so good together…"

"Jean, let me help you…"

The wild thing lifted Jean's eyebrows, oblivious to the man's pleas to speak to Jean. She stepped back, rolled her eyes, and telekinetically threw him across the room. "Pity." With a shrug and a haughty smile, she turned and burst through the medbay doors.

Logan watched her escape, counting off the seconds before the alarms went off.

There was something that had taken over her body- something that had distinctly chosen to fight against her, and by extension, the X-men. As Logan stood, he knew, just knew, that they'd end up fighting her, and that in the end, the dirty job of ending her life may just fall to him. He didn't want to lose Jean again, but if whatever was inside of her took over, he'd have to make himself realize that they'd never truly gotten her back. He shook his head and took a deep breath, standing and preparing himself for the fallout.

End


End file.
